Once In A Lifetime
by Ultrawoman
Summary: AU Futurefic One-shot. It seems that Chloe is the only one who remembered its Bart's Birthday, but she has some very special plans that mean he shouldn't mind at all... Chlart.


**A/N: I'm honestly not sure where this came from, and I'm not convinced anyone will either read it or like it... I'm usually a Chlex shipper, all the way, but for some reason I find Bart so incredibly cute, and his attempts to get close to Chloe even cuter. So, I read a few short Chlart pieces here at and this idea came to me... What can I say? I'm a slave to my muse!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Millar Gough Inc, DC Comics, and other important people that aren't me!**_

Once In A Lifetime

When Chloe walked into the Clock Tower and found Bart in the corner armchair, playing catch with a tennis ball against the wall, she knew he wasn't happy. Pretty much if he was still for more than a minute there was something wrong, and she had an idea she knew just what his problem was today.

"Well, don't you just look like the picture of happiness?" she said, sarcasm evident as ever as she walked in, adjusting her bag on her shoulder and looking across at her friend.

"What's to be happy about?" he shrugged, barely turning in his seat, before suddenly appearing in front of the blonde in a red blur, "'Cept for the fact the most beautiful woman in the world just walked in through the door" he smiled at that fact at least, making Chloe roll her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know" she faked a sigh as she dug in her bag for something and then held out an envelope to him, "Maybe this?" she offered, watching as he eyed the card with suspicion and confusion, "It is your 21st Birthday, right?" she said, watching Bart with amusement as he took in what was going on.

"Hey, how'd you remember?" he asked, a smile lighting up his face at last as he tore into the envelope which revealed a brightly coloured card wishing him a happy day.

"You do realise who you're talking to, right?" Chloe rolled her eyes once more, a little surprised he would think that of all people she would forget his special day!

"Chloeliscious, you are the best" he told her with a grin that changed from over-the-top and childish to genuinely touched as he opened the card and read the words inside that told him he had at least a little love from her today, "Thanks a lot, I mean it" he said seriously, taking a chance and leaning in to plant a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome" she smiled at that, as he seemed to be fascinated by the card she'd given him, "Now, get your running shoes in gear, Impulse" she got his attention again when she spoke, "We have places to go"

"Places?" he echoed, carefully stuffing his precious card into an inside pocket of his jacket, "You got another mission for me?"

"Not exactly" admitted Chloe before explaining further, "I know you probably think it sucks that Ollie and Clark and everyone are away on assignments right now, but I figured, instead of a full scale party, maybe I could take you out for your first legal beer?" she offered, just a little nervous that he idea wouldn't appeal to him, "Sound good?" she asked with a hopeful smile that he returned ten-fold.

"Excellente, mamacita" he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"Okay" she laughed lightly at that, "Then let's go"

_Later..._

"So, this is legal beer" said Bart, staring into the glass as they sat at the bar in a fairly decent establishment on the other side of Metropolis.

"It is that" nodded Chloe from beside him as she sipped her own drink and watched him take a gulp of his, "Taste any better?" she asked curiously, though he didn't look entirely impressed.

"I don't know, maybe" he shrugged, "I'm not major drinking guy anyway, slows me down" he admitted, as they turned on their stools to look out at where the crowd of other patrons danced and laughed, having a party of their own apparently.

"You could use a little slowing down once in a while, Allen" his friend told him, at least partly serious in her words it seemed.

"What's up, Sullivan?" he smirked anyway, "Afraid one day I'll run away and you won't be able to catch me?" he said as he looked across at her, unable to resist the urge to make such a comment even now he was older and ought to know better.

"Sometimes" the seriousness of her answer knocked the clever look right off his face, especially when she went on to explain, "It crosses my mind, when I'm playing Watch Tower, that one day one of you guys is just not going to come back to me" she said, leaning back against the bar, "Y'know, either by choice or... the other way" she said all too seriously, as Bart stared at her.

Chloe meant what she said, and it was a sobering thought, that one day he or any of the other superhero types might not make it home after a mission. Not that he would ever choose to leave this family of good buddies he'd built around himself, but you never knew when someone or something might be able to catch up with you and bring you down. Still, Bart didn't like seeing such a serious expression on the face of the beautiful woman beside him.

"Hey, don't stress, Chloeliscious" he told her with a smile that came easy when she looked his way, "I will _always_ come back" he promised her with a wink.

"The way you mess around sometimes?" she said with wide eyes, "I'm surprised you even made it to twenty one!" she declared, making him laugh, "But I'm glad that you did" she added quite unexpectedly as her eyes caught his a moment.

"Yeah, me too" he agreed, thinking how far he'd come over the years, a million miles from the kid that sometimes lost faith living on the street, not sure if it was worth trying to live through another night like that.

The serious look between them went on almost too long, and Chloe couldn't take it anymore.

"So, another drink?" she offered, turning back to the bar and placing her now empty glass down.

"Later, maybe" shrugged Bart, copying her action then speeding around spinning her right off her stool, "First, how about a dance for the B'day boy?" he grinned in such a way she was unable to resist giggling at his enthusiasm for just about everything.

"Sure, why not?" she agreed, as he grabbed up her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

They got less than half a song to really dance to when suddenly the music changed to a slow romantic number. All around couples went into each others arms and swayed gently to the music. Bart looked at Chloe with an eyebrow raised, almost challenging her to dare to share this dance with him. She sighed, making out as if she were doing him a favour as she went into his arms, but honestly she didn't hate the idea, not at all.

It was all quite sweet and romantic, as they moved slowly to the melody of the song. To Bart it was like the best Birthday present he could ever ask for, to have this woman here in his arms the way he always wanted since the first day they met. He was a little put off and almost offended when Chloe began to laugh.

"What?" he asked warily, a little afraid she was going to make fun of him some how, though he couldn't really think she'd be so cruel, that just wasn't Chloe.

"I was just thinking" she explained with a smile, "You remember the first day we met?" she asked him, waiting a moment for an answer and getting a surprise when he spun her out of his arms and back in with ease.

"Burned into my brain, sweet thing" he told her, holding her even closer now, "every detail"

"You thought you were so cool" she shook her head though her smile never faded, "I guess some things don't change"

"Yeah, 'cept now you know for certain that I really _am _so cool" he said cockily, and though she didn't agree with him, she didn't argue either which pleased him.

"So" she said more softly than she really meant to, "how does it feel, Bart Allen, to be this cool and twenty-one at last?" she asked him in all but a whisper.

"Almost the best feeling in the world" he replied, voice just as quiet by now.

Before Chloe had a chance to ask how it could be any better, he showed her how, leaning in and closing the final space between them. His lips captured hers with a force she wasn't quite expecting, but was in no way going to argue about. Truth be told, she'd been waiting for him to make some real kind of move for a long time, proven by the way she held on tightly to him still, and kissed him back.

_Next Morning..._

The sun shining in her eyes woke Chloe before she was really ready to be awake. Moving her head across the pillow, away from the light that would blind her, the blonde's attention was next taken by her cell, flashing intermittently on the night-stand.

She winced as she reached across for it and checked quickly down the list of messages. Yeah, she expected the members of the JLA to be pissed when they realised their latest assignments were bogus. Watch Tower was going to get a lecture from Green Arrow and Superman, and most likely a few choice words from several of the others guys too.

'But it was totally worth it' thought Chloe to herself as she tossed the phone aside and turned to look down on Bart who slept soundly beside her still, 'It was a once in a lifetime oppurtunity' she smiled as she lie down again, his arm automatically wrapping around her waist, as she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her once more.

- The End -


End file.
